Palisade Blade Engineering computers
The following computers are located in the Engineering department of Palisade Bank Corporation's Palisade Blade-01 facility, which is located in the Blade Plaza of Prague and featured in the System Rift expansion for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Leona Rosolova's computer is located in her own office on level 03. The remaining computers are located in the cubicles on level 04. Leona Rosolova's computer The computer has a security rating of 3, and is accessed by the password TrustNo1. RE: Address Change From: Kamila Nadinskova To: Leona Rosolova LOL! Rocco has been out of the picture for a month! Once a dog, always a dog. As they say. Can you believe that he blamed his augs and stressing over what could happen if the Human Restoration Act is passed as the reason why he was cheating on me? All I did was look through the messages on his phone and found that he had two other girls! UGH! I am DONE with augmented men! No matter how cute I think they are, there is just too much emotional baggage! If you know of any cute single natural guys who are not married, don’t have kids, and are not cheaters, let me know. :) The change of address has been applied. Thanks and congratulations on moving. Kamila Nadinskova Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Leona Rosolova To: Kamila Nadinskova Subject: Address Change Hello Kamila, I forgot to mention that I moved last week. Can you please change my address? 39315 Na Hřebenkác, Prague How are things with Rocco? Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Server Chamber Error From: Dominik Jaks To: Leona Rosolova Leona, The diagnostics program found only one error in the ghost database. Not a bad record for something that's been running nonstop for 7 years! The error was for Chamber 209. It says that the defense systems within the chamber were activated even though authorized human maintenance work was underway. According to the log data, the system was triggered with a manual override. I didn't know that was even possible. Here’s the log: 2025.03.17.15.45.55:ServChamb209_DefenseSystemsACTlVE 2025.03.17.15.45.56:ServChamb209_HumanMaintenanceAUTHORlZED 2025.03.17.15.45.57:ServChamb209_DefenseSystemsSUSPENDED 2025.03.17.15.45.58:ServChamb209_Human01DETECTED 2025.03.17.15.45.59:ServChamb209_SecurityManualOverrideENABLED 2025.03.17.15.45.60:ServChamb209_ToxicGasSystemENGAGED 2025.03.17.15.45.01 :ServChamb209_Human01DECEASED 2025.03.17.15.46.02:ServChamb209_SecurityManualOverrideDlSABLED 2025.03.17.15.46.03:ServChamb209_DefenseSystemsACTlVE I checked out the date and the time. Turns out this error occured around the same time that Saridakis woman died. Should we report this or am I just looking at old information? Dominik Jaks Lavawall Programmer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Tarvos Warning From: Terrance Collins To: Leona Rosolova Ms. Rosolova, It has come to my attention that a TarvosOfficer has been frequently communicating with you during his shift. In case you were unaware, as a Tarvos employee, all OF HIS communications are recorded and reviewed. Any Tarvos employee who GROSSLY communicates with a client in a non-essential manner is ﬁned. The officer in question has been warned once and fined already. His transfer is currently being processed. Let me know if his words or actions are bothering you and I will expedite it personally. His transfer will probably happen by the end of this month. Terrence Collins Security Manager - Blade 01 Tarvos Security Services (Prague) Morning Fruit Warning From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees Greetings to all, We have noticed for the last couple of weeks, that there isn’t fruits left for breakfast on the 3rd floor around 8H30am when most of the people are not in yet. Please be respectful of your colleagues and limit yourself to 1 (one) fruit for oranges, apples, banana, etc... and a reasonable quantity of the berries. Furthermore, those fruits are for your breakfast and not to complete your lunch bag. Thank you for your co-operation! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Josef Guerki's computer The computer has a security rating of 1. Czech Lessons From: Gina Srankova To: Josef Guerki Hello Josef, Czech classes will be starting very soon. There are some changes with the program this year. Therefore, we need you to confirm your participation in those classes. Please note, once registered, it is mandatory to attend ALL classes, unless you provide an authorization from your team leader on an exception basis. Please confirm your participation by next week! Thank you! Gina Srankova Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Smell Sensor From: Nikola Piggonska To: Josef Guerki Josef, The Scent Sensors are really coming along nicely. I tested v.11 and it is great. I made some adjustments and now it can actually pick up the smell of Neuropozyne. It is getting close to being field ready. I think with all of the paranoia going around and the bombings etc, this safeguard will be a hit with Masaaki. (Unless they ship all the augs to Rabi'ah) l informed the head of HR that we will need to roll out a company-wide fragrance free policy for the work place (and that we should not tell people it is because of a new defense system yet). Nikola Piggonska R&D Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. RE: Server Question From: Leona Rosolova To: Josef Guerki Josef, Those servers are off-limits. Oshiro uses them to test his AI Core defense program. He’s the only one who has access. The stuff that he works on in there is above my security level. I’d stay away from them if I were you. Since you are here this evening, I need you to run diagnostics on the water cooling system. I have seen a spike in temperatures in both corridors on the 3rd floor. Start with the West Corridor, then go to the East Corridor. I cleared you with Tarvos to work on both tonight. The work order has been filed with the system. Confirmation number: DAK00988795788974. Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Josef Guerki To: Leona Rosolova Subject: Server Question Leona, I have a question. What’s with all of the extra servers that are not available? Most of our servers here are getting full, meanwhile, we have plenty that I can see have free space on them. What’s on them? Is the planning to use them? Josef Guerki R&D Engineer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Nikola Piggonska's computer The computer has a security rating of 1. Delayed Progress From: Richard Hessler To: Nikola Piggonska Nikola, I am sorry, but I am little behind with the prototype design for the aug detector/neutralizer. With Oshiro being in London and all, can we push the demo we planned on giving him to two weeks from now? Richard Hessler R&D Engineer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Non-Lethal Options From: Josef Guerki To: Nikola Piggonska Nikola, As you requested. I did a little research on non-lethal possibilities. Here is a list of tear gasses: • Chloropicrin • Pepper Spray (OC gas) • CS gas • CR gas • CN gas • Nonviamide • bromoacetone • xylyl bromide • syn-propanethial-S-oxide l have to say, I am a little surprised that we were mandated to develop non-lethal security features for the server chambers. I know it was a long time ago, but do you think it has anything to do with Palisade getting a lot of media attention for what happened to Simona? Josef Guerki R&D Engineer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Vision Benefits From: Isabella Trembliska To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, I am proud to announce a revision to our Health Insurance package. All Employees: >Routine eye exam: 50% discount >Eyeglass lenses: 50% discount >Eyeglass frames: 50% discount >Contact lens & exam fees: 50% discount >Laser vision correction: 50% discount >Non-prescription sunglasses: 25% discount for eyeglass lens options and extra pairs of glasses (including sunglasses) >Augmented eye exam: 25% discount >Augmented eye maintenance, surgery, & removal: 25% discount Seniors, Leads, and Managers: >Routine eye exam: covered in full >Eyeglass lenses: covered in full >Eyeglass frames: 50% discount >Contact lens & exam fees: covered in full >Laser vision correction: 50% discount >Non-prescription sunglasses: 25% discount for eyeglass lens options and extra pairs of glasses (including sunglasses) >Augmented eye exam: 50% discount >Augmented eye maintenance, surgery, & removal: 50% discount If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to come see me. Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Flies in the office From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees Hello Everyone, After an extensive investigation that included hiring an infestation specialist we have ﬁgured out where the fruit ﬂy problem originated. The problem is stemming from the recycle bins for the food and beverage cans. For some reason, most employees are not completely emptying and/or rinsing out their cans before placing them in the bins. We kindly ask that you take the time to empty and rinse all cans and containers before placing them in the bins. This will greatly help us to rid the office of the fruit fly problem. Thank you for your co-operation and understanding! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Richard Hessler's computer Need to let loose From: Josef Guerki To: Richard Hessler Rich, Go ahead and get the tickets. My wife will be out of town. It's not like she would notice anyway with all the overtime I pull with this damn job. Josef Guerki R&D Engineer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Great Job! From: Nikola Piggonska To: Richard Hessler Hey Rich, Great job on that heat sensor project. Apparently, the design has been generating a lot of positive buzz. I knew we had something golden. Remember, when the boss first rejected our idea? Yesterday, Oshiro told me that he wants to include it as part of the standard defence systems within three months. :) Nikola Piggonska R&D Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation Moment of Silence From: Ashani Talwar (CEO) To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, In supporting the victims of the attacks of in Prague, we would like to ask you to observe a moment of silence tomorrow afternoon at 3pm. Ashani Talwar Chief Executive Officer Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Toilets Memo From: Michelle Duroskova To: All Blade-01 Employees To all employees, We would like to bring to your attention several events that took place in the restrooms, especially concerning the toilets. Last few days, many service calls were placed through our Building Manager related to clogged toilets. Despite the use of multiple special products, they were not able to uncork them properly and a plumber had to come on site to fix the problems. For ech visit, it was realized that the toilets had the same problem: They were clogged due to a massive and excessive use of toilet paper. This problem causes additional and unnecessary costs to the company. TIP: Simply flush more frequently rather than fill it with a bunch of paper like we are filling a stuffed turkey during the Holidays! Believe me, this will greatly help... or at least minimize any other interventions from the plumber! :) Thank you for your co-operation! Michelle Duroskova Office Manager | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Pavel Hubnik's computer The computer has a security rating of 1. Where are you? From: Leona Rosolova To: Pavel Hubnik Pavel, Let me know the minute you are in. I need you to investigate an electrical problem in the west corridor on the 2nd floor. The work order has been filed with the system. Confirmation number: EJM00988795788975. Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Kinney and the boxes From: Leona Rosolova To: Engineering Deptartment It is ofﬁcial. Morton Kinney will be out for at least 2 weeks. Kinney was the only one who was handling the update of that server chamber and its drives. Now, I am starting to get shit from above about the boxes. Management thinks I should just bring over an engineer from Blade 02 or 03 to take Kinney’s place. They do not understand that the ramp up for anyone new is going to be at least 4 weeks. Can you believe that they suggested that we could bring in 4 people to cut the ramp up down to just 1 week. I informed them that’s impossible. I think they got it, but not really. Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Daycare Services From: Stepan Kratochvil To: All Blade-01 Employees Hello Everyone, We have fully negotiated a deal for all Palisade Blade part time and full time employees with Teresa's Day Care. (They at located near Blade Plaza.) Please note that the cost of their services would be covered in full by Palisade Bank Corporation. One of the great things about Teresa’s Day Care is the surveillance. The day care facility has 1,000 connected web-cams, so you can always keep an eye on your child or watch the quality work done by the care-givers. In order to obtain a personalized offer and to see how their services can help you, please come see me at any time. Thank you and have a great day! Stepan Kratochvil Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Ivana Rackova's computer The computer has a security rating of 1. Heat Sensors From: Richard Hessler To: Ivana Rackova Hey Ivana, Thanks for pointing out the flaw in our design. We upgraded all of the threshhold for the heat sensors yesterday. It is now impossible for anyone to get by them. Please take extra care when moving about the server area for maintenance issues, the security system will be far less forgiving now. Be sure you have proper authorization to be up there at all times. Richard Hessler R&D Engineer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Where is Pavel? From: Leona Rosolova To: Ivana Rackova Hey Ivana, Have you heard from Pavel? He is late again and i need him to look into an electrical problem on the 2nd floor. I know he has been going to Zatopek bar more frequently since he was demoted. I will give him an hour, then I am calling in someone from another Blade. Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Kinney and the boxes Same as Kinney and the boxes, above. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers